


A powerful duo

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e02 Battle at the Binary Stars, F/F, Short Story, and then it became longer and it seemed 'why not', based off a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Saru looks back at how very afraid the empire should be of the Shenzhou.





	A powerful duo

They are sleeveless, as well, and dressed with style. They have sparkly uniforms. Tops, and short trousers. The emblem of the Terran empire on their chests. They have scars from a battle well fought.  Blades on them at all times in a sheath on their waist. A accessory consisting of a long sparkly cloth around their waist. Some of the cuts are still healing and some of them have healed years ago. Michael’s a fast healer. No one bothers going to sick bay. Doctor Nambue is a sadist, however, Michael and Philippa are his exceptions. He saves their lives every time because he is not interested in the ship in chaos for the next twenty four hours. Michael or Philippa might have a scar on their face from a attempt at mutiny by the previous first officer. Michael killed him before he could cut down the captain. Saru is terrified of the two. He is not sure which scare him the most but they both do. All he senses around them is death. They crush rebellions, together, they are strong. And they could rival the emperor if they wish.

They do not leave the other behind. Not ever. Not after a mission that fails. Michael holds the woman in her arms, bridal style, and marches her way out requesting for a emergency beam out.  They would have a little celebration in their quarters together after a day well spent.  One more day together. Just one more day alive, thriving, living in the Terran empire.  They are a force to be reckoned within the Terran Empire. To be feared if you wronged them. Long as one did not remove Michael or Saru from under the captain’s wing, she will obey the orders of the emperor. She will listen to her first officer first before listening to Terran Empire orders. Taking classified missions. To keep the slaves in order. Saru has two Kelpian’s around him at all times off the bridge to protect him. Not that he does not trust the crew but he is fearful for his life. Saru respects and admires the two women for doing things that he is afraid of doing. Both of whom would make great wives for each other.

It’s a shame that if he were to climb command and change the empire, they would have to go at once. Saru considers getting a reassignment. No emotional connections. The captain’s chair waiting for him. He still hasn’t considered. But the sight of the two women make him feel happy inside and a warm fuzzy feeling. He is half afraid that they would die when off duty blindly following the next incompetent science officer who’ll doom the ship. Lead a mutiny against the women and fail but not before killing someone. The women sometimes hold hands when he finds Michael pinning Philippa against the wall. He ignores it under Philippa’s order. Saru knows that Philippa killed her previous spouse, Nikos, but chose to keep his last name out of sentimental reasons. A member of Star Fleet,  Admiral Anderson, made sure that Philippa didn't go through with her plans to get a promotion by willfully allowing the previous first officer to attack. Anderson didn't expect the two to become a power team. He expected that Philippa die in the line of duty. He didn't expect to find the two women fallen in love, refuse to kill each other, and defusing local problems within the empire like it was a Tuesday. They were bonded, telepathically, and that was a dangerous combination within the empire. It was terrifying to the emperor. 

The Shenzhou was old, yes, that she was, but she had enough power to destroy a moon.

The moon would then crash into the planet that it was orbiting and destroy the empire as well.

If they sent out the order to decommission the Shenzhou and its crew, they would sign their death warrent.

If Philippa asked her crew for their lives to serve the empire, they would say yes, as they had nothing to lose.

Saru would not leave his post when it came to his captain's orders.

They need a science officer and two bridge officers to advice how to crash the ship.

If Michael were being held captive by  a ship, lets say, the ISS Shran.

The Shran would never stand a chance against the ISS Shenzhou.

Let alone a Klingon or a Vulcan Slave Ship trying to market her off as a Vulcan hybrid. Michael was Vulcan like in nature. Her stoic appearance. The way she controlled her emotions. And her loyalty. The Andorians had a undying loyalty compared to Vulcans who could only share the loyalty of their reputation. Georgiou had been raised on Andoria, raised by Andorian parents after losing her parents. How can she trust Michael? Saru theorized it was love at first sight. Her heart was caught. And all the caution of being a Terran Captain went out the airlock. For seven years, he watched their relationship go from acquaintances to friends to lovers. The Shenzhou was in space dock undergoing repairs from a Klingon skirmish from the edge of Terran territory. The loyalty that Michael offered was unshakeable, rare to come by for someone raised on Vulcan. Best first officer in the empire. No one could compete with that. He made his way to the brig where the massiah, T'Kuvma, was trapped glaring back at Saru. Defenseless.

He came over to the console in the empty room changing the field.

"What are you doing?" T'Kuvma asked.

"Returning the favor," Saru replied. "You attempted to kill my captain, and her first officer, it is only fair to give you the pain you would have caused," his fingers tapped lightly on the screen using the small buttons to get the type of pain that he wanted. As much as he did not like it, it would have to do for someone trying to change the status quou in a bloody war. He looked up toward the Klingon. "Welcome to the agony chamber, T'Kuvma."

Saru activated the setting.

The Klingon knelt down to his feet screaming in agony.

It was a unsettling scream as the scene backtracked leaving the brig and the doors closed behind Saru.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> A powerful duo that Saru subconsciously believes should rule the empire easily. *cOUGH COUGH* That would be Spock and Kirk but they don't know at the time so let's him think that for awhile. *cough cough* Thanks for reading!


End file.
